


【APH/右露】性爱主播

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——右露，普设，车x20（？！——那啥啥主播露，脱+群x，无明确攻方（就当是跟画手界的小黑人差不多吧——每年生贺固定搞露，愉悦





	【APH/右露】性爱主播

正文：

“晚上好啊，各位囚犯们，没有及时回到各自的牢房的人...是在等待典狱长的调教吗？”  
伊万·布拉金斯基站在画面的中央，身着与现实中的制式并不完全一致的警官服饰，领口随意地解开着露出白皙的脖颈与显眼性感的喉结，贴合于上半身的衬衣让人怀疑是不是故意穿了小一号的，紧紧地绷出了肌肉的形状，鼓到了让披在肩上的外套遮都遮不住的地步。  
皮裤也同样以一种快要撑坏的柔韧度包裹在大长腿上，裤脚牢固地塞在金属缀饰的长靴里，拉得笔挺为小腿肌理打上一层薄光，抹上了铂金色的涂料般一直延伸到大腿与故意不被衣服下摆遮住的翘臀，当然还有前部那捂都捂不住的巨大凸起，漂亮的形状镀了金似的闪闪发亮。  
他威势满满地持着短鞭一下又一下敲击在戴着皮手套的掌心，较暗的暖色灯光调和了漂亮眸子中的狠意，傲慢地抬起头颅让所有人都看清他的表情依然是那么不可一世。不过这副场景落在“囚犯”的眼里却完全没有起到震慑的作用，看吧，弹幕池里刷的全都是——  
“啊啊啊啊啊万尼亚看我看我！”  
“哦哦晚上好！今天是监狱play吗！我可以！”  
“这身好棒，万尼亚超帅！”  
“感谢 万尼亚在我身下喘 送出 火箭x100”  
“快点开始吧，我都石更了。”  
“见封进，主播真好看啊！是俄/罗/斯人吗？”

伊万是一名情色主播，以“万尼亚”之名入行三年了，见证着这一行业随着虚拟现实技术的成熟到达了顶峰。他的人气一直居高不下，就算是很多人都想来分一杯羹的现在也依然是行内顶梁柱，谁让他就是有这个资质呢，眼红不来的。  
颜值是基础指标之一，斯拉夫人的血脉在他脸上汇集了最美好的基因，再加上少见的紫色虹膜——他的粉丝中间流传着一句话：如果说满分十分的话，万尼亚的颜就是十分，而他的眼睛又为他加上了十分。  
健美的身材也是看点之一，既不是浑身都布满了硬邦邦肉块的肌肉男，也不是那种看上去风一吹就会倒的细竹竿，常年保持着脱衣有肉的体型。让那些觉得这一行很轻松，不就是脱衣服卖肉的人闭嘴吧，这种需要在镜头前脱得一丝不挂的身材是最要经得起观众们目光的考验的。  
哦对了，还有他的声音，平时跟粉丝交流时通常都软绵绵的，就像连着被操弄了一个小时以上时吟吟哀叫的声线，好听极了。当然也可以根据需求变得攻气十足，用命令式的语气要求别人上他。  
然而令他人气如此之高的主要原因并不是以上几点，毕竟业内身材好颜好的人并不少见，听说还有因为长得像某个明星而出道的。  
最重要的理由显而易见——万尼亚是受役。  
很难以置信吧？许多看了一眼直播封面觉得这脸合胃口，没仔细看标题就点进来的人，看到的却是这个比很多攻役都还要高大的健壮男子趴在地上高高撅起屁股被人按在身下肏——求他们的心理阴影面积。  
不过这只能怪他们自己没看清，而且现在直播网站分了受区和攻区，毫不意外的，今天这才刚刚开播十分钟，万尼亚的直播间就已经是受区Top 1了。

虚拟现实可以随意制造景象，这就有了今日的监区内景。伊万干这行是做一休一制，偶尔会根据情况调整，不过这不归他管。别看出镜的只有一人，作为最热门的情色主播之一，他的身后肯定是有团队来运营的。  
今天穿和服跪坐在日式布景的屏风后等待一夜恩客，下次叼着烟走在公园里被三四个小流氓压在花丛里强奸，这都是根据观众的口味调整的。最近监区play得到的票数最高，于是就有了今天的安排。  
伊万本人并不倾向什么玩法，只是工作而已，而且与他做爱的“人”全部都是虚拟合成的，这是为了保障从业者的身体与人身安全。所以...这位直播间内著名的“万人骑”，说不定实际上从来都没有跟现实中的真人发生过关系。  
软鞭轻轻挥拍着自己的胸沟，自上而下滑过金属扣往下体伸去，在凸起的胯部色情地点了几下，扶着裤腰带装模作样得往上提了提，时不时顶起饱满的胯部出现在特写镜头里。  
都不用看弹幕现在是什么疯狂样，要放在从前，那一定是满屏幕的：“啊啊啊！我要肏死这个婊子！”  
现在这种言论已经不让发了，因为有主播反应不喜欢被这么说。这行属于正当行业，自然有监管机制，所以现在的弹幕池看上去和谐了很多——仅仅是看上去，像“c=3”这样的鸡巴符号还是满天乱飞。  
不过更多的还是边撸管边看，哪有空打字哦？

“好想扑上去把他的衣服扒干净。”  
伊万偶尔还是看一眼弹幕屏的，看到这话冷冷地翘起嘴角，不知道有多少人爱死他这种性冷淡的表情了，再加上今天这一身极为禁欲，更加激起了人们心中的施虐欲望。  
“哦？听说有人想要袭警？”万尼亚在屏幕中转了一圈，全方位地展示着自己，反正再好的道具服都是穿不了多久的，接下来他会一件一件脱掉，那才是让观众大饱眼福的时候。  
“我我我！袭警加我一个！”  
“我也要去！这是哪家监狱！”  
外套被从肩上摘下，勾在骨节分明指尖随手往边上一扔，嘴唇微张露出一小截混着津液的粉色舌头，在短鞭的塑料杆上留下一道湿润的痕迹：“想被我收监？呵，我会很用心地‘教育’你们的。”  
鞭头“啪”一声甩在旁边的铁制栏杆上，震得整个牢房都在作响，幕后助理心领神会的将镜头推远：昏暗的灯光下是钢棍林立中站立的男人，看上去更像万尼亚才是那个身处牢笼中的人。  
强壮的男人和冰冷的金属性相好极了，靴底与地面踏出趾高气昂的步伐，鞭子拂打过一根又一根栏杆，整个画面毫无人味又魄力无穷，是个能截屏当壁纸的最佳角度。

走得稍近一些后，能看清万尼亚的领口变得更开了，是那只空余的手解开了最上面的一颗领扣，挺直的竖领依然立着，但迷人的胸线已然渐渐显露了出来。  
“管好你们的眼睛，别看不该看的地方。”万尼亚这么说着又解开了一颗，小巧的扣子在退出扣眼的一刹那几乎是崩开的，象牙白色的肌肤在半遮半掩中呼之欲出。  
“好好好不看不看，不看别人，我们就看万尼亚。”  
“这么骚还不让人干？”  
“前面的注意弹幕礼仪。”  
手掌顺着开口伸进了自己的前胸，揉了一把凸显的胸肌令人大呼不过瘾：我们也想摸！细长的手指在衬衣里打了个圈儿，尽管透明度不高看不太清楚，但是那个位置显而易见是敏感的乳头，再配合万尼亚半眯起来的紫眸，当真诱惑到了极点。  
挑逗够了便继续把剩余的扣子一一解开，但却没有将衬衣的下摆从皮带里抽出来，让整片胸膛从微微拢成圆形的衣衫里呈现在所有人眼前，掩藏在阴影里的暖白色在灯光下忽明忽暗，勾勒出腹肌的形状与时不时“害羞”地藏进衣衫里的小点儿。  
按照预定路线恰好此时已经走到了拉远的镜头前，熟门熟路而又自信地自下往上将每一寸白生生的皮囊展示在特写中，最后对准的便是那双醉倒万千的紫水晶。  
“谁让你们转过来了？不乖乖面壁是想挨鞭子么？”话是这么威胁的，但短鞭触碰的地方从头至尾都只有他自己的柔韧的躯体，黑色前端沿着优美刚劲的曲线仿佛要把白净的肤色染上肮脏的色彩。  
“不听话的人，我会把你们关进禁闭室好好‘疼爱’。”

“请务必疼爱我啊啊啊啊！！！”  
“求疼爱！大美人儿来我怀里啊！”  
说话间场景已经换到了一个宽大的监室，不过怎么看都不是可以休息的地方，典狱长大人在空荡的牢房里干什么呢？答案是：脱裤子。  
短鞭被丢弃在一边，双手解开皮带扣从内侧勾出了一截白色的内裤，旁若无人的样子就像是在自己家里，脱干净就该去浴室洗澡了。  
视线很自然地低垂着看向自己拉开裤链的手，仿佛不知道正被上万人注视着，有多少双眼睛在期待着他赤身裸体的那一刻，为他们释放出浓烈的荷尔蒙，当然还有那敞开的幽门。  
裤腰松垮下来，那硕大的顶起被裹在白布里让人直咽口水，纯洁的色彩里藏着淫秽的秘密，但干净的眼神一点都不是做色情行业的人，真是矛盾极了。  
不像吗？他停下手，然后就这样以衣衫不整的慵懒姿态若无其事地在挂有铁链手铐的墙壁前坐了下来，想起什么似的露出一个调皮的笑容：“那么现在来读一读粉丝来信吧。”  
“.....”  
“？？？”  
“万尼亚别闹了...”  
“裤脱看这？”

老粉都习惯了万尼亚的任性，他本就是这样的人设。就像在做爱途中要求换姿势，然而当时正在上演的是强暴戏码，哪有这么跟强奸犯提要求的。  
松松垮垮的衣衫基本起不到遮挡的作用，随着腰带的解开衣摆散在简陋的座位上，还好整以暇地刻意提了提骚包的紧身内裤，但这只会让人的视线更加集中于此。  
右手潇洒地打了个响指，后台适时操作让虚拟成像在万尼亚身前展开，这是他的粉丝邮箱界面，指指点点挑了几条念出来。  
“‘喜欢万尼亚的第三年，万尼亚超棒！妈妈爱你！’唔..我怎么不知道自己多了个妈呢？”听上去有点失礼，不过既然喜欢了三年，那必然是对他这种不冷不热的性格爱到难以自控：“不过还是谢谢，预祝母亲节快乐。”  
嘴唇微张做出了一个亲吻的动作，不知道这位粉丝会不会快乐到晕过去。食指点了点嘴角然后向左空划，紧接着出现下一条。  
“‘啊啊啊啊万尼亚我爱你！如果能读到这条我表演倒立吃变态辣混狗粮！’噗呵...”万尼亚有点笑里藏刀的意思，带着一股邪气耸耸肩：“请。”  
“‘最喜欢万尼亚了，那个...今天是我的生日，有一个小小的愿望不知道能不能实现：想看万尼亚跟人3p。’”万尼亚挑挑眉，看了一眼署名：“好吧，祝这位...沫宝生日快乐。”  
这的确只能算是一个“小小的愿望”，3p对于有着多年情色经验的他来说是非常常见的性行为：“那就来吧，你们这些该死的囚犯，满足典狱长大人的需求吧。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦——要开始了吗！”  
“终于进入正题了！上啊！干他妈的！”  
“3p啊..最喜欢看万尼亚吃鸡巴的样子了，最好能射脸上！”

运营组心领神会的敲打了几下键盘，很快，身着囚服的虚拟AI鱼贯而入，这些人形可以设定人种、长相，不过没有特殊需求的话一般直接用默认形象就可以了，毕竟主角是被上的万尼亚而不是他们，没人会注意这些假人是否撞脸的问题。  
看来这次被挑选出来的留言是早就内定的，为的就是接下来要开展的剧情。  
万尼亚噙着笑意望向门口的人影，一个、两个、三个...等等？既然是3p那只要创造两个AI就可以了啊？怎么出现了这么多？这都十几个了吧！出什么问题了？  
与笑容渐渐僵硬的万尼亚相反的，弹幕池沸腾了起来：“哦哦哦哦——群p！群p！群p！”  
“怎么回事？”伊万小声与幕后沟通着。  
“呃...不好意思，多打一个0...”  
“？？？”  
卧槽这他妈是要出直播事故啊！20个？！看着一个牢房内快要挤不下的人都抱着同一个目的向他步步逼来，伊万翻了个白眼就想直接下播，却发现被后台禁止了登出。  
“你们干嘛？”  
“不能下播，粉丝会炸锅的！”  
“可这明显是意外事件！”  
“你没问题的！”  
“操！”

运营团队的担忧是有道理的，随着虚拟现实技术的大力发展，有了虚拟AI，自然也会有虚拟主播。他们比真人更完美，也可以按观众喜好打造形象，而且一年365天不用休息，天天做爱给人看...这已经冲击了真人主播的生存空间。  
所以伊万骂完也就接受了即将到来的轮奸，与他合作了多年的运营说的没错，不就是20个人！多大点事！迄今为止他的最高纪录是八人轮流，并且设定了每人2到3次，算下来也就是20次左右。那次直播足足进行了五个小时，最后万尼亚浑身被精液浇满的截图直接登上了季度最佳的榜首。  
这些对话都是在私密状态下完成的，所以观众只是看到万尼亚的神情从微笑变得严肃，然后又皱起好看的眉头，最后狠狠地啐了一口，抬起头面向最前面的男人。  
AI们揉着自己宽松囚衣下的胯部，各国语言骂骂咧咧的交织在一起，大意都是要“好好爽一爽”、“把典狱长操翻”之类的。有了第一只手大胆的摸上来，就会有第二只抢在万尼亚之前夺走了他唯一的武器。  
紧接着万尼亚的下巴被人执短鞭抬起，忿忿的眼神清晰地印在每一个人的瞳孔里，哦上帝啊，这真是太有意思了不是吗？他们发誓会把这双傲慢自大的眼睛上到无神的哭泣为止。  
“还在等什么？”典狱长大人扬扬下巴，下手用力地抓了一把某个人的裆部以示不满，反正虚拟NPC又不会真的疼：“来啊，试试能不能把我上到崩溃？”他倒不是怀疑运营是在故意整他，合作了那么多年这点还是心里有数的，只是明明说好的今天搞3p突然就成了群交，好吧...这下又能至少请三天假了。

——————————

“唔..再舔一舔..那里...”  
万尼亚光裸的双腿高高举起，大张着被从墙上延伸出来的铐链分两边束住，优质皮裤早已碎成了几大片被丢弃在地上。上半身则倚在墙边，臀部依然靠在原来的位置只是接触面小了一大圈，坐久了磕的生疼，而且这需要柔韧度极佳的身体才能做到。  
私处毫无遮掩地暴露在人前，受役的那处一般都是去毛的，光洁圆润的睾丸沉甸甸地垂下来，似乎连黑色素沉淀都比普通人少些，整块肉根看上去细嫩美观。还有那张合的屁眼儿，正被人舔地油光发亮，缩放着享受柔软的质感。  
“哦..舒服...”不等他感叹完，一根粗黑的阴茎就伸到了他的面前，直接顶住了他的嘴唇。  
万尼亚没有拒绝，张开嘴就含了进来。NPC的那话儿根本没啥味道，虽然没吃过真人的无法对比；嘴里不过是多了根棍状物，但大小和长度摆在那里，突如其来的深喉还是让他哽得直泛酸。  
浑身的感官被无数双手占据了，他索性闭上眼不去看自己的乳头是怎么被一左一右不同的人含在嘴里舔开了奶孔；不去看抓着他的手放在性器官上挺腰勃动；不去看小万尼亚的尿孔与马眼被指尖玩弄；不去看固定在半空的脚掌也被人把玩着，在大拇指上轻轻一咬激起他轻微的反抗。  
还有被挤在外围无法碰到他的那些人，也懒得理会他们自娱自乐地撸管，直到几发白液闷声射在他的大腿根处，那是某次直播时写满“正”字的地方。  
万尼亚的身体已经习惯了被男人们肆意拥抱，放松下来任人抚摸就是了，他只顾着卷起舌头迎合来自唇口的冲撞。

为什么只是虚拟人物而已，万尼亚却要真的舔弄得如此起劲呢？  
正因为是虚拟的，所以他们的这根玩意儿还有点别的作用：以观众的视角看去，屏幕的右下方出现了一个小分屏，正展示着万尼亚口腔内部溢满了津液的画面。  
“唔..咕...”  
没有半点滋味的大家伙混着口水在舌苔上滑来滑去，他之前还提过意见，说能不能把这个加上伏特加的味道，反正观众又看不出来，他还能嘬起来更美味...然后被技术人员翻了个白眼。  
想起这事儿万尼亚就更用力吸吮着，乱动的小舌头与喉咙深处的暗红色一同出现在屏幕上，吞咽、闭合、挤压，不多时一注白浊就射进了他的喉头。  
心知是后台调整了一下AI的持久度，万尼亚嘴唇微微抿住阴茎在嘴里待了一会，好让满嘴精液的模样在画面中停留地久一些，许久才舔一口茎头缓缓将它吐出咽了下去。  
砸砸嘴，唔，还是没有任何味道，甚至没有流体经过喉咙的感觉，说白了都是假的。  
不过做这一行的宗旨就是让观众看爽了才是重点，紧接着是下一根又送到了他的嘴边，万尼亚来不及擦擦嘴，酸麻的口腔就得迎接下一位客人了。  
事实上他也没有空余的手来擦拭，两只都被人抓去撸管了，磨得他手心发红发烫还不停下，纷纷射得他满臂都是，还未来得及淌下来又被抓起，又白又稠的液体全都聚在了弯折的臂弯处，拉长了细丝坠落在凳子上。  
“唔哈...哈..”  
可怜的万尼亚身上已经被各种液体涂满了，连瞳色都被水汽浸染，看上去又柔又媚似是要哭出来，然而他和观众们都明白，正戏到现在还没有开始呢。

“啊——”  
身前的景致太过淫靡和混乱，万尼亚在被进入之前都没注意到这根在他的穴口蹭了好一会儿的巨物，实在是往他身上乱碰的阴茎实在是太多了，将白皙的皮肉抹上了奇异的透明色，如果这些东西有味道，那现在万尼亚浑身都散发着不同男人的骚臭味。  
所以这会儿他才垂眼顺着插进来的肉棒往上看去，嚯，就说怎么那么充实，原来是位黑大个。各个人种的那话儿大小都按照现实来模拟，也可随意调整，不过光是默认尺寸就已经很让bottom受益了，毕竟是从屁眼进去，那地方原本可不是用来性交的。  
双腿在锁链的捆绑下一阵乱颤，又被几双手抓住揉捏小腿上的肌肉，更有带着玩味的神情伸出舌头舔湿了他的脚踝，害得他整个下体又麻又痒百般滋味，屁股硌在硬板凳上久了疼的要死，还被顶得不断往回撞，他却连挪动一下都做不到。  
乳首被两枚龟头摩擦着好似在期待从里面流出美味的乳液，听说隔壁某次一个虚拟男主播搞了一出孕期play，大着肚子一边喷精一边喷奶的景象太过劲爆，那次直播的热度连万尼亚都望尘莫及，可惜，这种玩法没法出现在真人身上，这就是两者的差别了。  
嘴里吞吐的动作也没有停下，或者说根本不需要他主动吞咽，那人挺腰的动作比他用舌头逗弄的频率要快多了。囚犯的设定可没有任何怜悯之心，按住万尼亚的脑袋就是一阵猛烈进出，这监狱的待遇可真好哇，居然还能有性生活，对象还是那个万人之上的典狱长。很明显弹幕也是这么想的——  
“写作典狱长，念作肉便器。”  
“不行了...已经..一滴也没有了...”  
“？？？前面的你还好吗？”

做了那么多年的受役，万尼亚知道观众爱看什么，比如看着他正装时俨然一副人上人的姿态被一群肮脏的贼寇脱扒干净，看着他无暇的白种肤色被掐出一道道鲜明的红痕，看着他高傲自大的眼神随着时间流逝变得无神堕落。  
不过或许现在更多人的目光聚焦在了第二个分屏上，那是一根粗黑的阴茎被肉花环绕的景象，高清镜头下的红色内里被剖开又合拢，硕大的肉冠更像是一个钻头，向前挺进徒劳地试图在水中打出一个更大的洞窟，扩开的圈层随着它的退后再度补上。  
“唔！唔！”  
单音节的呼声听上去或许有些单调但绝不乏味，痛呼里夹杂着渐渐泛出的舒爽。万尼亚的身体上除了眼皮以外没有任何一个部位能够听从他自己的使唤，他微睁着一只眼——另一只被不知道哪个人射在脸上的精液正好糊住了睁不开，茫然地望着排好队往他身体里送阴茎的NPC们。  
这次的主题可是监区，设置的AI不可能包含“温柔”这一项，他们只会得寸进尺，甚至智能到后面那些个嫌那么久都还未轮到自己的囚犯们自己打了起来。  
“唔啊...你们想...被关..禁闭吗...”真是为难万尼亚了，到这种地步还记得自己今天的角色，只是同样的话从现下满身狼藉的典狱长嘴里说出来，毫无威慑力，尤其是被艰难吐掉的分身还顶在他的唇边，话音未落又是一注浇在了他的下巴与颈部，黏上了因剧烈吞咽而上下滑动的喉结，男性刚毅的象征就这样与另一种意义上的象征亲密接触了。  
“射完了就...赶紧滚..”万尼亚的嗓音变得有些低哑，紧致修长的腿瞬间绷直，是他自己也泻出了精华。但嘴上依然如王者般指挥着：“啊哈...快点..后面人还多着！”  
囚犯们似乎静了一瞬，不知后台又在搞什么鬼，大概是运营组听出伊万这次真的有点生气，打算调整一下攻方的手段速战速决。  
这点小瑕疵在观众的视角是看不出来的，他们忙着欣赏被折腾到胡言乱语的万尼亚，不知是否也想着扑上去把他射到自己身上的精液虔诚地舔干净。  
在高科技横行的这个年代还有那么多人愿意看真人秀，不就是因为比起虚拟主播，他们还有那么一点点的可能性在现实中遇到万尼亚本人，与他度过美好的一夜——这是无数人在夜晚睡眠前会产生的幻想，编织出一个你情我愿的邂逅场景，然后带着满手子孙甜蜜地进入梦乡。

进程明显被加快了，没轮到的就自己打手枪，然后在快要喷发时推开正在耕耘的人往小洞里一插，射出大量精子后退开，如同把万尼亚当做了一间厕所，只在有宣泄需要时使用。  
“喔...不..太...多了..”这样做的下场就是让万尼亚产生了失禁的感觉...不，不是小便失禁，而是拉稀一般从屁眼儿里流出汩汩浊液，无法通过收缩来阻止，事实上也无法缩紧，因为肉棒一根接着一根送进来，根本没有空闲的时候。  
磨红的嘴唇已经无人问津，但万尼亚还是无意识的张开着，无法下咽的口水与白精混在一起挂了下来，半截被淹没在不明液体中小舌头在里面无助的晃啊晃...  
“哈..哈...唔！”  
每一个人的插入都会引起一声低哼，但也仅限于此了，万尼亚的身体已经到了极限，连叫喊声都有气无力。第二次高潮后的痉挛似乎更久一些，然而囚犯们不管他是否能适应，依旧利索地将自己送进去，擦过前列腺后停留在原处不动了，几秒钟之后又是一股液体浇灌而入，遂即拉上裤子走人。  
可这种行为只会让他欲求不满，软肉敏感地颤抖着欲要迎接下一次强有力的侵犯，可是这些人却像插入钥匙孔开锁一般，一个来回就解决了，根本不顾及颤动的肉壁多么想要靠后面高潮一次。  
“嗯...不要..”这次的“不要”就是指“不要停下”的意思了，但后台却没有意识到，以为是伊万要撑不住了。  
运营组和老粉们都知道，当万尼亚哭出声的时候也是本次直播高潮的时候，止不住的泪水从眼角划下，红着眼眶苦苦哀鸣：“不要..唔...不要拔出去..”这香艳的场面谁能忍得住？  
“哦哦哦！哭了哭了～”  
“心疼。”  
“你先把手边的餐巾纸清理了再说这话。”

万尼亚不知道最后的五、六个人是怎么结束这一切的，按照流程他会说个结束语，但今天这种意外情况下应该是不可能了。运营组一合计，决定以一种比较喜闻乐见的方式结束今天的直播——  
还未走远的AI们收到指令，再次脱下裤子掏出鸡巴对准了锁在墙边的典狱长，用尿液从头到脚好好“冲洗”。万尼亚只得微微侧过脸，闭上嘴巴等待他们尿完。淡黄色的液体让银色发丝全都粘在了这张迷倒万千的脸上，连细小的睫毛也无法避免，挂着水滴最终缓缓闭合。  
粗重的呼吸声淹没在远去的脚步声里，看来囚犯们对这次的“放风”很是满意，发泄完把典狱长扔在原处，连脚链都不解开拍拍屁股就走了。  
镜头从上至下给浸在尿液里的万尼亚做最后的特写，起伏的小腹极速喘息着，肚脐眼儿盛满了黄白之物随着震动溢出。下体洞口大开已经被撑成了圆形任人观赏，白色脏污从洞口滑到臀尖，与身下的水塘汇到一起去了。  
“伊万？伊万？”不知过去了多久，有人拍了拍伊万的脸：“还醒着吗？”  
伊万哼哼了两声表示还活着，再睁眼时已经是熟悉的直播间，没有监狱也没有犯人，他的腿脚也没有被铐住，身上和体内更没有什么乱七八糟的液体...哦，除了他自己的汗水和精液，其他虚拟世界的一切都无法被带到现实——除了暂时合不拢的小穴。  
“辛苦了。”工作人员递过一杯水。  
伊万接过水杯仰头喝了几大口，许久才缓过劲来，揉揉发红湿润的眼睛：“那个人在哪？”声音也还有点哑，不过没有大碍。  
“谁？”  
“多打一个0的人。”  
“......他..他下班了...”  
“korukorukoru..”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
又老了一岁也依然爱着露西亚（抱紧  
顺便非常及时的3k福利（计划通


End file.
